


Unexpected

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cat-boy prompto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Neko Prompto, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompto's parents are bad, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Prompto didn't expect any of this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning about the FFXV world so I apologize for anything I got wrong.

Prompto wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a ball in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. The omega had found a hiding place between a wall and a dumpster, the foul scent of trash surrounding him. His tail curled around his arm and his ears twitched as they listened to the sounds around him. The rain seeping into his skin had the boy shivering in the cold.

The blonde cat-boy had been out in the rain for a few days now and in that time he had not been able to get his hands on any food. Well, food that wouldn’t make him sick. He’d pulled a questionable looking apple out of a trash can the other morning and his stomach hadn’t liked that very much.

The sharp cramp that shot through him just then was more than enough to remind him that the pain was still there. If he’d eaten something, he probably would have puked right then and there. A pathetic whine escaped his lips and Prompto’s ears flattened against his head.

This wasn’t the life he’d expected to get after he turned sixteen. Presenting as not only an omega but a neko as well had been unexpected on his part. Both his parents, we’re completely human and beta’s too boot. When they’d smelt his heat, they’d reluctantly shoved food and water at him before all but locking him in his room. They’d otherwise said nothing bad about it. The funny thing was that he’d started to think he was a beta like his parents since he was so late in presenting. Then his heat struck.

When he’d come out of his room with cat ears and tail was when they’d lost it. His hands tightened around himself as he remembered the fear from his parents screaming at him and the pain from his father grabbing him. The feeling of fingers tightening around his neck—

Another wine left him and he closed his eyes. _No, no, no._ he couldn’t think about that right now. Besides, he shouldn’t be so shocked, his parents never really seemed to like him. Him ending up being a neko just seemed to be the excuse they needed to kick him out.

Prompto shook his head and let sniffled; he was cold, tired and so so hungry.

“Well hey there little omega,” a voice said.

The neko pried his eyes opened and looked the person that was standing over him. The man’s form partially shielding him from the rain. The vague scent of _alpha_ wafted over to him and it had Prompto squeezing further away. “Pl-please, don’t h-hurt me.”

The man grinned and leaned closer. “Oh, I won’t hurt you.”

There was no way Prompto believed him Something in him kept screaming at him to get away from the man. “G-go away.”

Grin widening he reached down and grabbed the boy’s arms to yanked him up off the ground. “No, I don’t think I’m going to do that.”

“Let me go!” he yelled and tried to jerk out of his hold. Prompto was suddenly forced back against the wall, his head slamming hard into the concrete of the building behind him. Stars danced behind his eyes and he felt his legs shake.

One of the man’s hands gripped both of the neko’s wrists in his own and the other reached for the front of his soggy pants. “Hold still, the less you struggle the better. Maybe I’ll even keep you if I think you're good enough.”

“No! No! Stop!” he screamed. Tears streaming down his face and mixing with the rain in the process. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!

* * * * *

Noctis’ head snapped in the direction of the yelling. He wasn’t sure how he was able to hear it over the rain but it instantly had the omega on alert. Ignoring the rain that was pouring down on him, Noctis turned on his heel and ran for the alley that the yelling had come from.

It was difficult to see past the sheets of water falling down on him but he managed. When he got to where the sounds of the scuffle were happening, it was to see that a man had a boy shoved up against the wall. The scent of fear and pain made its way to the prince’s nose and he let out an angry growl. “Let him go!” It was nowhere near as terrifying as it would have been had it come from one of his alphas to be (they wouldn’t fully mate until he was eighteen), Ignis and Gladio, but it was enough to have the man letting go of the other omega.

The first thing Noctis noticed about the other boy was that his shirt had been ripped open and his pants and underwear were down around his ankles. The second thing he noticed was that the boy was a neko.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man snarled.

Part of Noctis wanted to bow down in the face of the angry alpha but he stood his ground and bared his teeth. He was the Crown Prince of Lucis and had gotten training from the best fighters in the kingdom. One angry alpha wasn’t going to make him bow down. “I’m not someone you want to mess with, now I suggest you get out of here.”

The alpha laughed and took a few angry steps forward. “And who’s going to make me? You?”

“Yes,” he said with all the air of authority a prince should hold.

The omega not bowing down seemed to confuse the alpha for a moment before he angrily charged him. With Noctis’ slighter omega form, he needed to use his other abilities to his advantage. In this case, it was the rain.

With quick movements that Gladio had helped him hone over the years, Noctis easily sidestepped the alpha and brought his fist up to collide with his face. The combination of the omega’s strength and the alpha momentum had the force knocking the man out cold.

Noctis gave the creep an extra kick to the head before turning his head to the blonde neko. The rain was starting to slow down but it was still pretty bad. “Are you ok?”

The other omega nodded as he held the tattered remains of his shirt together. “Th-thank y-yo-you,” he hiccuped on a sob.

Dark eyes scanned the boy, he looked to be around the same age as the prince but he was smaller, the bruises that covered his body couldn’t have _just_ come from the unconscious alpha only a few feet from the two. Noctis knelt down in front of him and made himself as non-threatening as possible. If the rain weren’t diluting his scent then this would be much easier. “Where’s your family?”

He sniffled, the sound speaking to the rain already making him sick. “D-don’t have one.”

The prince’s frown only grew. He suspected it was due to him being neko, while the prejudice against them had dissipated a great deal, it was still a prevalent problem even in Lucis. “What’s your name?”

“P-Prompto.”

He smiled. “Well Prompto, my name is Noctis, how would you like to come with me? I can get you something warm to wear and some food.” The hopeful look on the omega’s face told him just how much he wanted to the prince.

Noctis held his hand out. “I promise, you’ll be safe.” A few quiet moments passed where only the rain could be heard.

Prompto took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer. I'm currently just trying to get the chips to lay where they need to be.

After getting them back to his apartment, Noctis had quickly changed into a dry outfit. He hadn’t been out for long so would be fine once his hair dried. Prompto, on the other hand, had been out there for who knows how long.

“Here,” he handed the blonde a towel and an extra pair of his own clothing. “Take a warm shower and I can heat us up some soup. I can’t really cook, that’s Iggy’s area of expertise, but I can use the microwave.”

With shaking hands the neko reached out and took the garments in his hands. “I-Iggy?”

“Oh, Ignis, one of my alphas-to-be. He and my other alpha, Gladio, are back in the citadel for work but they’ll be by tomorrow afternoon.”

The ears on the top of his head flattened against his skull. “Wo-won’t they b-be mad I-I’m here?”

Noctis frowned. “Maybe a little, but I promise you nothing and no one will hurt you.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “B-but thei-their your a-alphas!”

“So? That doesn’t mean they can control who I can and can’t be friends with.” Six knows that Ignis tried his damnedest. The omega knew it was out of protectiveness but it could get annoying.

It took a little more coaxing before the blonde went into the bathroom to shower. The prince made sure to wait until he heard the water running before changing and going into the kitchen. Prompto was small, smaller than someone should be at sixteen and had clearly been hurt by someone. His scent, underneath the dirt and grime, smelled like sunshine and something sweet. Any alpha that smelled it would be tempted to go to the omega. Hell, Noctis was an omega and  _ he _ wanted to be with the blonde. 

In the kitchen, he found a can chicken noodle soup that Ignis had left from when Noctis had been sick a few weeks ago. Normally the alpha preferred to cook everything from scratch but he’d needed to attend a few meetings on so had left the reheatable kind for Noctis and Gladio.

Prompto’s concern over the alpha’s being angry were valid but he knew that once he talked to them it would be ok. Noctis’s eyes drifted to the bathroom where he could hear the water still running. He didn’t want the other omega to leave. Even after less than an hour together he wanted to keep Prompto around and in his pack. Gladio and Ignis would just need to get used to it.

A few minutes after heard the water shut off the smaller omega appeared in the kitchen. His scent was much stronger now that he was clean, the other omega could see that Prompto’s blonde hair was even brighter and shinier, the clothing that he was wearing were a bit too big on his small frame making him look like he was drowning in the fabric and adorable freckles stood out on his cheeks.

Noctis had the urge to find out just how far down his freckles went.

Mentally shaking his head he smiled at the neko. “Feel better?”

“A-a little,” he whispered. Prompto had his arms wrapped around himself and his nose looked a little red. Noctis wasn’t sure if it was because he was getting sick or if he’d been crying; he wouldn’t be shocked either way.

“Food will be ready in a minute or two it just needs to cool off a little, come and sit down.”

“Oh...I-I ca-can’t.”

The prince frowned. “Why not?”

His head ducked down further. “I-I’ll taint it.”

It felt like a piece of lead settled in the bit of his stomach hearing those words.  _ Taint it? _ What the fuck? “Who told you that?”

If it were possible, Prompto’s ears flattened even more against his head. “My parents, be-before t-they thr-threw me out they sa-said that be-because I-I’m a neko I-I would.”

Noctis took a deep breath through his nose and counted to ten. Once he was calm enough he slowly approached the smaller omega. “Prompto, that is not true.” Slowly, so that the other boy could move away if he felt threatened, he reached up and brushed his blonde hair from his face. “You won’t taint anything just because of what you are. And by the way, you’re ears are fucking adorable.”

The dark blush that the neko now sported had him smiling. “T-th-thank you-u.”

“Come on, let’s eat then you can get some rest.” He waited for Prompto to take a seat before he went to grab their dinner. When he turned around to set the soup down he sees the other boy wiggling around his chair. “Prompto? What’s wrong?”

Large violet eyes look at him and a look of embarrassment covers his face. “It-it’s...my,” he looked down at the table, his hands shaking. “T-tail.”

“Tail? Oh!” Right, Prompto had a tail and it was probably being squished inside the clothes. “Hold on.” He set the soup down then went to rummage around in one of the drawers before pulling out a pair of scissors. “Here, turn around.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Wh-what for?”

It only occurred to Noctis then what could be going through the blonde’s mind. “You’re tail, I’m going to put a hole in those sweats so it can fit through.”

“You can’t! Yo-you’ll ruin yo-your clothes.”

He shrugged. “So, I’ll get more if I need to.”

It took a little more coaxing but he eventually got Prompto to stand up and turn around. The blush that had made its way to his cheeks only got darker as he ducked his head and did as he was told.

Being an omega himself, Noctis knew how vulnerable this position felt. Hell, he hated feeling like this when had to go for a doctor’s visit. The faster he did this, the better. Carefully, he pulled the material away from Prompto and used the scissors to cut a big enough hole for his tail to slip through. The appendage was just as blonde as Prompto’s ears and hair and just as nimble as a cat's.

Noctis had the urge to playfully tug on it.

With a smile, he stood up straight. “Better?”

From the look on the blonde’s face, it was immensely better. “Thank you,” he whispered. Noctis could tell he was trying not to flick his tail around him by the way he kept it stiffly curled close to himself. 

“You don’t have to hide,” he said. “Being a neko isn’t a bad thing, I don’t know why your parents would make you think it is but neko omegas are actually cherished in Lucis. It may not have always been like that but in the last fifty or sixty years or so more research came out about you guys and it changed a lot.”

A hopeful look took over Prompto’s features. “Ra-really?”

“Yeah, I know I have a book about it somewhere. I’ll look for it in the morning and we can go through it.”

“Y-you’re going to let me-me stay t-the night?”

“Well yeah, there’s no way I’m letting you go back out in that storm. Tomorrow we can figure out what you want to do, ok?”

The look of pure wonder and gratefulness at the simplest show of kindness broke Noctis’ heart. Clearly whatever his parents had one was much more than just kicking him out of his home. If the prince had his way, there would be no way that Prompto would end up somewhere else. He would have to do his best to make the other omega feel wanted here.

He would question where this urge to protect the other omega had come from later.

* * * * *

Prompto didn’t know why this other boy was so nice to him and he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. This had to be some kind of joke. It had to.

But as the night went on and Noctis didn’t snatch the food away from him or start calling him names, he actually started to believe the kindness that was being shown to him. It was an odd feeling since his parents had never really cared about him. They’d left him alone a lot and when they were home...he’d always believed that they shouldn’t have had a child.

When they were both finished their soup, Noctis declared it was time for them to go to bed. Prompto hadn’t realized how tired he was until just then. Sleep sounded like a wonderful idea. Closing his eyes while on the streets hadn’t been a good idea. He’d learned that the hard way.

The blonde turned to the couch, sure that was where he was where he was going to sleep when Noctis stopped him. “Come on, my bed is big enough for the both of us and it’s much more comfortable.”

“But—”

“No buts, you’re not sleeping on the couch. I promise, nothing will happen if you don’t want it too.” With that, Noctis checked that the stove was off (he forgot to turn it off once and Ignis had not been happy with him) and that the door was locked before he tugged the neko into the bedroom and the two got comfortable in the bed.

As they settled into the blankets and pillows, Prompto couldn’t help the feeling of safety that surrounded him. It was an odd feeling, something couldn’t remember ever feeling before. “Good night, Prompto.”

Prompto closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows. “Good night and...thank you, Noctis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I found this really adorable Papa Cor and son Prompto fic that you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781897).
> 
> Catch me on [my Tumblr](bidragonwrites.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis Scientia let himself into Noctis’ apartment with his spare key. While it was a weekend and he would normally let the prince sleep in on a Saturday morning, his omega-to-be hadn’t told him if he’d gotten home safely the night before. While this wasn’t an uncommon event, something felt...off and he had the need to make sure Noctis was safe.

When he walked in the door, nothing was inherently _wrong_ but there was off. Something different.

He set the groceries he’d brought with him down on the kitchen counter, a frown marring his face when he saw two dirty bowls in the sink. Noctis had a friend over? He knew Gladio hadn’t been over last night as the Shield had a late training session with his father and Cor. As far as Ignis knew, Noctis had confided in him that he hadn’t made any friends in school because they were all too starstruck over his royal status.

So, then who could have had the second bowl of soup?

Eyes narrowed, he started making his way towards Noctis’ room when the prince himself appeared. As much as he loved his omega, he knew the boy _never_ got up on his own before noon. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Noctis.”

“Specs!” he gave a sheepish grin. “Uh, didn’t think you’d be here so early.”

“I arrive at the same time every morning, Highness.”

Noctis cringed, Ignis only used his formal titles when they were in a, well, formal setting or he was annoyed. “Y-you normally wake me up at 9:30 it’s,” he peeked at the clock. “Only a few minutes after 8 am.”

“Yes, and every morning I have a breakfast prepared for you and I’ve cleaned up whatever mess you’ve made from the previous night.”

“Oh, right.”

“So this leaves me with a couple questions, why are there two bowls in the sink and why are you _willingly_ up early?”

“Would you believe I used two different bowls for dinner last night?”

He raised an eyebrow.

Noctis sighed. “Fine, but before I say you have to promise not to get mad.”

That did not sound promising. “I will...attempt to keep from getting too angry but I cannot make that a promise.”

“Guess that’s all I can really ask for.” He rubbed the back of his head. “So, last night I may have gone to the arcade after you left.”

Ignis took a deep breath through his nose.

“And on my way back I may have spotted some alpha attacking another omega.”

“Please tell me you didn’t bring this omega home with you.” Even as he said it the two bowls in the sink said otherwise.

“He was hurt, Iggy, and homeless. At first I was just going to walk him home but he’s got so many bruises, not all off them from last night, and I couldn’t just leave him out in the rain.”

“Wait, he’s _still here?"_  He glared at the prince, his annoyance at his omega only growing. His tone took on a sharper tone, not loud but certainly angry. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

A blonde blur shot out from Noctis’ room and a small shaking omega stood between the prince and the advisor. “Don’t hurt him!” the blonde yelled, terror in both his voice and his bright eyes, cat ears pressed against his skull in fear and tail flicking around nervously. “H-he just wanted to-to he-help me! Plea-please don’t h-hurt him!”

Ignis stared at the new omega in shock. Hurt Noctis? He would never lay a hand on his mate! The advisor let his eyes trail over the trembling neko. Bruises littered his face and trailed down below the borrowed clothing he was wearing (one of the worse looking ones around his neck), he was favoring his left leg and his right wrist looked swollen. The clothing was hanging off his thin form in a way that it shouldn’t for a healthy teenage boy. Noctis was right to be concerned about him.

That still didn’t mean he approved of his recklessness.

“I would never hurt him,” Ignis said, calming his voice and trying to make himself seem less threatening as he possibly could.

The boy bared his teeth, sharp incisors gleaming even as he shook in fear.

“Prompto, it’s ok,” Noctis said. He moved around the other omega so they could look at each other, one hand gently stroking the neko’s cheek to try and calm him. “Iggy isn’t going to hurt me or you. He would never do that.”

The Prompto’s eyes look back and forth between Noctis and Ignis. “Bu-but h-he was so _mad_ and-and ome-omegas ar-aren’t supposed t-to make their alph-alphas mad.”

Ignis’ frown deepened as a surge of anger and protective instincts flared in him, something that he usually felt only towards Noctis. The scent of the omega's terror had his inner alpha whining and wanting to go and cuddle the boy close to keep him safe from the world.

Where he got those feelings from he wasn’t sure.

“No, Prompto, omegas are allowed to argue with their alphas, they can have an opinion and if an alpha lays a hand on you. That’s called abuse and it’s against the law.”

Blue eyes peeked over at Ignis before looking back at Noctis. “Re-really?”

“Yes, really. Ignis is a good alpha, I promise. He’s just worried about me, that’s all. Ok?”

Prompto looked between the two in the room before slowly nodding, his posture relaxing and his tail no longer looked so tense. Still, his ears remained flat against his head. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Do not be sorry,” Ignis said. “You were worried I would hurt His Highness and reacted to protect him, it is something that I was glad to see.” It told the alpha that he did not need to be completely worried for Noctis’ safety around this omega. There would still need to be background checks done.

The neko’s eyes widened. “His H-Highness?” He turned his gaze to Noctis. “Oh! You’re-you’re _the prince._ ”

Noctis grimace. “Forgot to mention that last night.” When he noticed the suddenly terrified look on the blonde’s face, he quickly wrapped his arm around his waist. “No, don’t look at me like that. Forget I’m the prince, for right now at least. My title does not matter.”

“Although he should give it a bit more though then he does.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Come into the kitchen, you two must eat something before we head to the Citadel.”

“The Citadel?” Prompto asked, his voice sounding so small.

“Iggy…”

The advisor turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen. “Don’t you Iggy me, while I don’t believe him to be a danger right now we do need to bring him in and conduct a full background check. Not to mention have him seen by a doctor for his injuries.” He opened one of the cupboards. “Now go get dressed you two. The sooner we get going the sooner it will be done with.”

* * * * *

Despite the nerves he clearly felt about being around the crown prince of Lucis, Prompto seemed to have a great attachment to the other omega. The same could be said about Noctis. He refused to let Prompto out of his sight unless it was absolutely necessary and he went out of his way to make sure that he felt comfortable.

It was an odd thing for Ignis to watch. Normally, Noctis was a reserved person who only showed affection to those he’d known for a long time yet this strange omega had come in and was receiving the kind of care he only ever showed around Ignis and Gladio.

When they got to the Citadel, Ignis had already informed the necessary people. Those people being Gladio who had, in turn, went to his father, the King and Marshall Leonis. The marshall would be the one handling the background check and would be interviewing the omega.

Upon seeing them, Noctis immediately moved to stand protectively in front of Prompto, not unlike the neko omega had done previously. From Ignis’ place by Noctis, he could see the shock that covered Gladio’s face. The two alpha’s shared a look with each other.

King Regis stepped forward, a calm smile on his face. “Son, this is the boy you found?”

“Yes,” he said, voice proud. Noctis still did not move away from Prompto even though he knew he did not need to fear his father. “I had to help him.”

“You did the right thing, I would have done the same as you,” he said. His eyes drifted the trembling omega behind his son. “And what is your name?”

“Pro-Prompto Argentum, Your Majesty.” Even as he tried to sound strong, the tremble was clear in his voice.

Regis gave a calming smile. “Prompto, I can see you are injured and need to be checked by a doctor.” He gestured to the Marshall who stepped forward. “This is Cor, he’ll take you to the medical wing and keep you company.”

“You mean interrogate him,” Noctis said.

“I-it’s ok,” Prompto said. “They just-just want t-to keep you safe.”

“Relax Noctis, I do not believe Prompto is here to harm anyone,” Regis said. “But we still have to follow protocol. Once you and I have finished talking and Prompto is done with the doctor we’ll go from there.”

Cor stepped forward. “Your Highness, I promise he will be fine, no one will hurt him.” Noctis eyed him, most likely flashing back to when the alpha had, somehow, ended up babysitting him few times. It wasn’t _terrible_ but it was strange for the alpha to have taken care of a six-year-old.

Still, the man had managed to make sure the young prince had been safe. Noctis looked back at Prompto and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

* * * * *

Noctis sat across from his father in their living room. It had only been a week since they’d been there but it felt much longer. “He’s not a danger, Father.”

“As I’m sure his background check will turn up,” Regis said. He leaned back in his armchair and watched his son. “Ignis and Gladiolus are going over that now and Cor is speaking with Prompto.”

“Interrogating him.”

“Call it what you want, but it is necessary and you know that.”

Noctis let out an aggravated sigh and stood up to started pacing. “He was being attacked, Dad. That alpha in the ally had him up against a well and he smelled so scared and-and you saw the bruises, someone else had been hurting him and he’s been living on the streets for who knows how long.”

Regis watched his son for a moment longer, a fond smile on his lips. “You feel protective of this omega.”

The omega stopped pacing and looked at his father. “I’ve only felt like this when it comes to Gladio and Ignis, but different.”

“Your inner omega has decided that this Prompto is part of your pack.”

“So fast?” he asked as he plopped back down on the couch.

“It happens, rare, but it does. You saw this boy when he was terrified and needed protecting, your omega instincts reached out to help him. At times, when a pack is forming, there can be a shift in balance in both power and hormones. The omega of that pack, in this case, you, will look to bring that balance back.”

“And that’s Prompto?”

Regis nodded. “It appears so. You have two very dominant alphas and you yourself are a dominant personality. Prompto would be the one to help keep the peace. Your inner omega recognized something in him as being the part of your pack that you needed.”

Noctis fiddled with one of the throw pillows on his the couch. “What if he doesn’t want to join our pack?”

“Then you can’t force him. Noctis, we don’t know what Prompto had been through, he’s going to need the comfort of someone who doesn’t have an overwhelming scent and you two have already become attached.” A smirk made its way onto the king’s face when he saw the blush on his son’s cheeks. “Of course, we will need to find him somewhere to live.”

“He can stay with me.”

“You know the law, no underage mates may live together unless it’s under extreme circumstances. You may be the prince but you are not exempt from the law.”

His shoulder’s dropped and he nodded. “I know, I just...I think his family are the ones who hurt him.”

“We will find him a suitable guardian, I promise.”

“And his family?”

The king’s smirk changed from amused to slightly sinister. “They will be handled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much loved!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Cor sat across from Prompto. The boy’s tail flicked back and forth nervously, his ears still flat against his head. The marshal was beginning to think that they’d been glued there. The longer he looked at the neko, the more he started to see another omega in him. Someone he had once known and loved.

“Prompto, could you tell me what happened that lead to you being on the streets? And how long you’ve been there?”

His hands were fisted so tightly his knuckles were white. “Um...a month, I think,” he said. “My parents kicked me out after my first heat. I-I’m...they weren’t happy that I was an-an omega. Said that they didn’t sign up to adopt someone like me but the money was too good.”

A frown made its way on to Cor’s face. “What do you mean?”

“My birth mother got really sick so she put me up for adoption before she died. She said my father was someone in the Niflheim military and she didn’t want me going to him so she gave me up.” The neko wiped the few stray tears off her face. “She gave me to someone she trusted, an alpha she said she loved at one point, and asked him to find me a safe home. My adoptive parents told me that they only took me because there was a lot of money involved.”

“How old were you when she gave you up?” the marshal asked.

“Two, I think,” he said. “Mama left me an old video explaining everything.”

Cor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hadn't known that she'd left him a video. “I hate that I have to ask this Prompto, but I’m going to need to see that video.”

Prompto wrapped his arms around himself. “I-I don’t have anymore,” he whispered. “They...they threw me out, literally, and I left everything there. They probably got rid of it and m-my camera.”

“You don’t know that for sure, we can find out for you,” Cor said. In his pocket, his phone beeped. When he looked down at the screen a frown marred his lips. “Can you tell me about that arrest you had a year ago?”

If possible, the boy shrunk even more into himself. “I-I was hungry.”

“You were hungry?”

I...I’m sorry, I...my parents work a lot and-and they spend a lot of time out of town so they would leave me-me money to get groceries and food and stuff but they forgot that time.” His hands gripped his knees and his fingers tightened in his skin. “I hadn’t eaten in four days and-and I was so hungry.” He was shaking. “I’m sorry, I know it was wrong but I was just...I thought one granola bar wouldn’t be-be missed.” Tears wet his cheeks even as he tried to stop them.

Cor’s frown deepened and he looked back at the report on his phone. The matter had been closed with Prompto’s parents paying the store owner and taking the disciplinary action into their own hands. As long as Prompto kept his nose clean until he was eighteen then his record would be expunged. “Prompto what happened when your parents found out?”

He looked down the ground. “I-I...do I have to answer?”

It took everything Cor had not to hunt those two down done and rip their throats out. “I’m sorry, son, but I need to know the extent.”

“I...they had to come back a day early and they were really mad.”

“Prompto, what did they do?”

“Th….they locked me in the closet for awhile.”

“Prompto.”

His bottom lip wobbled. “F-four days.”

If Cor was mad before, he was livid now. He took a deep breath through his nose. “How long had they been abusing you?”

“I...it was-wasn’t abuse,” he whispered. “I-I was bad and they punished me.”

“No, what they did is abuse. Those bruises they gave you is abuse.” He stood up and grabbed a mirror off the counter and held it up so Prompto could see his face. “Parent’s _don’t_ do this to their children.”

The neko looked away, his scent turning sour and more tears spilling down his cheeks.

He put the mirror down just as someone knocked on the door before admitting a beta woman in a white doctor’s coat. “Marshal Leonis, I’m Dr. Dillinger, I’m here to perform an examination on Prompto Argentum.”

“Hello, Doctor.” He looked back at the kid. “Prompto, I’ll be back in a little while. Dr. Dillinger is one of the best doctors in the Citadel, you’ll be fine in her hands. If you need me one of my men is standing guard outside the door, his name is Nyx Ulric. Ok?”

Blue eyes landed on the doctor before Prompto nodded. “Ok.”

With one more look at the doctor, he stepped out of the room to let the doctor work. As soon as he was out of the room he saw Nyx Ulric standing by the door. The omega took one look at him and stepped closer to the alpha and emitting a calming scent. “Cor?” he asked.

The alpha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate, Cor’s nose pressing against his scent gland. “Do you remember what I told you about that mission in Niflheim?”

Nyx wrapped his arms around his mate. “The one where you met Selina?”

“Yes, that boy in there, Prompto, that’s...that’s him. That’s _her_ Prompto.” He pulled back enough so he could look at his mate. “I thought he was safe, I promised her he would be safe but he’s been abused, Nyx. God, I’ve been paying them monthly to beat him.”

“Stop it.” Nyx placed his hands on either side of his mate’s face. “Stop it, it’s not your fault. You had no idea what would happen when you handed him to them. This isn’t your fault.”

He took a deep breath. “They locked him in a closet for days and they starved him. Six, I can’t let him go into the system.”

“Then we’ll take him,” the omega said.

“What?”

“You care about this kid,” he said, a small smile coming to his face. “He’s hurt and needs somewhere safe, he can come home with us.”

“We’ve only just mated, barely even talked about kids, how can I ask you to take on a sixteen-year-old?”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Besides, I got a look at the kid too, he needs a safe home and we can give that to him.” He stepped back. “Go talk to the King and Amicitia, I’ll keep watch over the kid.”

Cor smiled. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably still be living off cup noodles and spending your free time in the training room,” Nyx smirked at the look his alpha sent him. “Go on, before you freak yourself even more.”

“I’ll be back, love.” He kissed his mate before heading off in the direction he knew the king and shield to be.

* * * * *

“Prompto,” Dr. Dillinger said. “I hate to have to ask this, but I have to. I’ve been informed you lived on the street before Prince Noctis found you, has anyone sexually assaulted you?”

The blonde wrapped his arms around himself. “N-no one rap-raped me.”

“Rape does not mean you weren’t assaulted. Did someone try to touch you in any way you did not give them permission to do so?”

“Noct—I mean Prince Noctis saved me from an alpha that tried to-to rape me and….” he took a deep breath. “Others that tried the same bu-but nothing really happened beyond touching.” It wasn’t really a lie but it also wasn’t the complete truth.

The doctor frowned at him but didn’t push for more information. “Ok, I need you to tell me if I do anything to make you uncomfortable. If you don’t want me to touch you, say so, ok?”

He nodded. “Y-yes, Ma’am.”

“The first thing I’m going to do is check your lungs.”

And that was how it went for the better part of the visit. Dr. Dillinger gave him a full physical and checking his obvious injuries. Prompto ended up needing to have a few x-rays done. Which showed he had three fractured ribs that needed to be wrapped. Other then that, he had some really deep bruising and malnourishment from never getting enough food.

During the entire examination, Dr. Dillinger made sure to warn Prompto about what she was doing and when she was going to touch him. That fact alone kept him from panicking when he felt her hands on him. It was one of the few times he actually felt ok when someone touched him. The only other time was with Noctis last night. It was a strange feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of CorNyx fics. It has become one of my new favorite ships.
> 
> Also! I am thinking about starting a Final Fantasy Discord. I don't want to do it no one is interested so if you are just let me know on [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSclgFwzGy9qMVpwKvmWRpmZSJKThv51bhi9JpVbVJhzOUBenw/viewform?usp=sf_link). If I get at least 15 yes' I'll make a discord and post the link [on my Tumblr page](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs in screaming to drop off this chapter. Runs back out, still screaming, to work on 1000+ projects I have happening.*
> 
> I hope you guys like this update. I particularly enjoyed the Nyx & Prompto scene when writing it. Please let me know what you guys think, your comments really mean a lot to me right now with all the crazy I have to deal with.

Nyx was standing guard outside the medical room when he heard it.

A loud clatter, a surprised yelp and a terrified whimper from an omega pup had the Kingsglaive member bursting into the room, hands going for his weapons.

The blonde neko had somehow wedged himself between the wall and the medical shelf. Ears flat against his head, eyes wide and tail curling around himself.  _Fear_ outlined in every line of the kid's body. Dr. Dillenger had been knocked back on the ground along with a bunch of medical paraphernalia.

“What happened?” he asked, dropping his defensive stance upon seeing no immediate danger.

“I’m not sure. I went to draw blood but when I got close he panicked and pushed me away,” she said. She sat up and went to approach the boy but Nyx held his hand up. While it had been unintentional, she’d been the cause of his distress. Her going near him wouldn’t be the smartest thing in the world. At least not until Prompto had calmed down.

“Let me.” Nyx let his maternal-omegan instincts take over as he went to Prompto. He crouched down in front of the cowering omega's hiding place, scent changing to release the kind a mother would release to their pup to calm them down. “Prompto, it’s ok, no one is going to hurt you.”

The neko shoved himself even further back into the corner, his body twisting in what couldn’t possibly be a comfortable position. “Don’t want it. Please, don’t--don’t give it-it to me. I’ll be go-good, promise.”

The older omega frowned at that. “Give you what, Prompto?”

He whined again. “The-the brown stuff. I-I don’t want it. _Please_ , I’ll be-be good. J-just no drugs.” Tears slid down the neko’s cheeks in rivers.

White hot anger shot through Nyx. The boy, who was thinner than a bean pole, had been drugged. Presumably for a long enough time to garner this much of a reaction. Not only had he been kicked from his home and abused by his “parents” but they'd fucking drugged him. If Cor hadn’t already wanted to take Prompto in, Nyx probably would have insisted right then and there that they adopt him. “No one is going to give you anything like that. Dr. Dillinger just needs a blood sample and a few vaccines.” Nyx did his best to send calming waves to the younger omega. He knew the mechanics of intentionally changing his scent but this would be the first time he'd put it into practice. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Fearful blue eyes examined him for a moment, nose flaring as he took in the scents around him. “No-no brown stuff?”

He shook his head. “No brown stuff.”

It took a little more coaxing but he finally got the omega to crawl out of his hiding place into Nyx’s lap. Holding the boy close, he gently stroked his hair and continued giving off that calming scent. “Ok Doc, do your thing.” It probably wasn’t ideal that they were sitting on the floor but there was no way he was moving his pup out of arm’s reach. If he could, he’d take Prompto and hide him away from everyone.

The world had already been too harsh to the boy.

She nodded and carefully picked up the needle again. Prompto saw it coming and tucked his face into Nyx’s neck, soft whines leaving him. “It’ll only hurt for a second, I promise, Prompto." With that, she carefully inserted the needle into the omega’s arm.

* * * * *

After the Marshall had given Prompto Argentum the all clear, he’d requested a meeting with both the king and Gladio's father. This allowed for Gladio and Ignis to finally see their omega. Well, Ignis would join them soon. The other alpha was still finishing going over the background check on Prompto and would meet up with his two mates once he was done.

“Noct, what were you thinking?” Gladio asked. He tried to keep his anger at bay yet it was difficult. The fact that his omega had gone and done something so stupid and reckless was idiotic. Nevermind that everything had turned out ok, that didn’t mean it _was_ ok. “You could have been seriously hurt.”

“Was I supposed to just let him be raped?” Noctis snarled. “God, you didn’t see it. He was so scared and that alpha would have hurt him would have...Gladio I had to. You saw him when we got here.”

He had to admit that Noctis was right, the pitiful state that the omega had been in was enough to bring out even the coldest alpha’s protective instincts. “I’m not mad you helped Blondie,” he said. “I’m mad you left and went the arcade on your own. You know you can’t do that. I would have gone with you if you had told me, you know that.” Maybe they would have found the blonde omega together instead of Noctis dealing with it on his own.

Although, part of Gladio was happy to know that his omega had been able to handle himself in a fight.

Noctis deflated and sat down on the armchair across from the alpha. “You had to go to training really early this morning. I didn’t want you to be tired and get hurt or something.”

With a shake of his head, Gladio went over to his mate, picked him up from his seat and pulled him into his lap in the chair. “I wouldn’t have minded, Princess, you know that.”

The omega shrugged and cuddle into his alpha, face pressing into his neck. “Sorry.”

One of his hands went to hold the back of Noctis’ neck, something that helped soothe an anxious omega. “It’s ok. We just want you safe.” He felt the omega relax against him. “Your dad talked to you about Prompto?”

Noctis nodded. “He’s our fourth. My instincts picked him.”

When Gladio had been growing up, he’d had no idea that people could have more than one mate. Finding out Noctis was his omega when he was sixteen and Noctis fourteen had been the best day of his life, then he’d nearly ripped out Ignis’ throat when he said Noctis was his. Clarus had needed to sit the two down and tell them that it was possible for people to have more than one mate. It was rare, but it happened. Now there was Prompto to add to the mix.

“Well, if your instincts picked him, then I’m sure he’ll be a fantastic mate for us all.”

Noctis preened at that, being told by one his alpha that he’d done well always relieved Noctis. “I don’t think he’s ever known kindness,” he said. “Hell, I don’t think anyone has ever hugged him before.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to make sure to make up for lost time with him.”

The door to the royal suite opened and Ignis came in, his face pinched in worry. “Iggy?” Noctis asked. He shot up from his perch in Gladio’s lap and went to nuzzle into his other alpha’s arms.

Ignis pressed his face into his mate’s neck and breathed in his scent. “I’m fine, just a little shocked is all,” the alpha said. He took another moment to compose himself before taking his face out of Noctis’ neck and looking between him and his fellow alpha. “We found out about Prompto’s former homelife and have cleared him of being a threat.”

Noctis let out a happy noise that was quickly aborted when he realized that Ignis wouldn’t be upset if that were all there was to it. “Iggy?”

Gladio stood up and approached the two. “What is it?”

Ignis closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a long breath. “According to the Marshall, Prompto has been abused for a long time. I was not given details but from the look on Marshall Leonis’ face I suspect it was not good.”

Noctis let out a wounded noise and immediately started for the door. “I have to see him.”

“You can’t.” Ignis pulled him back into his arms. “I’m sorry, Noct, but you have to wait until we’re given the all clear. You father, Gladio’s and the Marshall have a few things they need to talk about before we can.”

“But—”

“Neither Gladio or I are allowed to see him, either. We have to wait until we’re given the ok.”

Noctis whined. “But he’s all alone. I don’t want him to be alone.”

“He’s not, the Marshall left his mate to watch over him, Glaive Ulric is there.”

An omega, Gladio thought. Probably for the best. Depending on what had been done to the poor boy leaving an older omega there would offer him some comfort. Although, the Shield wasn’t entirely sure if Nyx was the best choice.

“Nyx is with him?” Noctis asked.

Ignis nodded. “Yes, Nyx is with him.”

The omega took another deep breath and stepped back from his alpha’s arms. “I want—if Prompto is going to stay here I want to stay too.”

The slightly confused look on Noctis’ face would have been amusing to Gladio any other time. The omega still had trouble with his instincts but he was getting better. “I think that will be doable,” Gladio said. He checked the clock on the wall. “It’s a little past one, how about Iggy makes us something to eat then see if we can find out more about what’s happening with Prompto.”

The advisor nodded. “Yes, come, I’ll make your favorite.” They lead Noctis into the kitchen, both alphas knowing he would need a distraction.

Gladio hoped he could meet this other omega soon. He wanted to know what it was about him that had drawn Noctis and Ignis in so fast.

* * * * *

“You and Nyx want to adopt him?” Clarus asked. The three friends had all converged in the Shields office for this discussion, away from prying eyes.

“Yes,” the Marshall said. “I...from the time Selina shoved him into my arms I loved that kid. I gave him up because I thought it’d be for the best but...please, with your permission I’d like to adopt him.”

Regis nodded as he thought over the request. “I always believed that you should have taken the boy when you first brought him to Lucis, but I understand why you did not.”

“Nyx is all right with this?” Clarus asked.

“He suggested it,” Cor said, a fond smile on his lips. “I don’t know what I did to deserve that man.”

Regis snorted. “Neither do we.” He smirked at the look Cor shot him. “As for the Prompto situation, I see no reason for you not to adopt him.

Clarus nodded. “You will need to go through the adoption process but I’m sure we can have an agent speed it up. We’ll be sure to pick someone who will understand the...uniqueness of the situation and have them give you and Nyx a fair chance.”

Cor breathed a sigh of relief. The fact that his oldest friends supported this would go a long way. “I will need to confront the Argentums, based on what Prompto told me they abused him while under his care. Him coming into his neko genes seemed to be an excuse to kick him out.”

“While I agree with you,” Clarus said, “you cannot confront them. I wish to collect evidence and with you adopting him it would be seen as a conflict of interest.”

The marshal frowned but nodded. “Fine.”

Someone knocked on the door. “Enter,” Clarus yelled.

Dr. Dillenger opened the door and bowed when she saw the king. “Your Highness.”

“Doctor,” Regis said. “What do you have on the boy?”

She straightened up. “His physical injuries are all minor in comparison to what they could be,” she said. “Mostly some deep bruising that will heal on its own.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming on,” Clarus said.

Dr. Dillener nodded. “From his X-Rays, there are signs of abuse throughout his life. Healed breaks, some that had been set some not, that may cause him problems later in life. Particularly in his left knee. It healed but not in a way I am happy with. Most likely, it will, later on, cause him pain to use it if it doesn’t all ready.”

Cor frowned. “Is there anything that can be done?”

The doctor shook her head. “Not at this time. When he’s older and his bones have stopped growing, he could potentially get a knee replacement but for now, there’s not much we can do short of giving him medication to help with any discomfort he may have and...I’m not sure if we _should_ be giving him drugs right now.”

“Why not?” Regis asked.

“He...all but said that his _parents_ regularly drugged.” She practically spit the word as a look of disgust crossed her normally kind features. “I’ve sent for a tox screen to find out what kind if there are any traces but I am suspecting heroine as it is the most common drug found in Niff territories.”

Everyone was quiet as that information sunk in. Cor, for his part, had to keep from charging off to find them and kill the Argentums. A glance at his friends showed just how close they were to do the same. To drug a child? How could someone be so cruel as to do something like that?

“Why would they drug him?” Clarus asked, voicing Cor’s own question.

“I suspect it would be to keep people from believing he was abused,” Dr. Dillenger said. “If someone were to investigate they would just need to plant the evidence in his room and play the concern parents. I’ve, unfortunately, seen it too much.” The reason Dr. Dillenger had been selected to help Prompto was her work at a free clinic in the Niff communities.

“Is there anything else, Doctor?” Regis asked, his voice had taken on a deeper note.

“Not at the moment. I do believe he should see a therapist to combat the mental trauma he has but beyond that, I will want to see him for another check up soon.”

Cor nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.”

She bowed once more before turning to leave the room.

Clarus stood from his desk, a his normally composed features having a darker look to them. “I believe this is enough evidence for an arrest,” he said. “While it is not my job I will personally be going to arrest the Argentums.”

Regis’ lips curled. “If only I could join you.” He straightened, cane tapping against the floor. “Do inform me when you’ve returned. For now, I would like to check on my son once more. Cor, please give our best to the boy and Glaive Ulric.”

“I will. If you’ll excuse me.” He didn’t bother to bow as he left the room. Cor needed to see that his own son was safe right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join me in my [ABO Discord Server](https://discord.gg/eQPJuFb). It's got multiple fandoms, including a Voltron section. It is open to all ages with NSFW roles (you must be 18+ to have one of those).

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, please please tell me! I sometimes miss them on my first go around.
> 
> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
